The long-term objective of this research is to initiate a model system for cancer research by placing the major components of Wilms' tumors into stable cell culture. Achieving this objective will entail the improvement in cell culture conditions for several epithelial cell types already established in cell cultures and initiating into cell cultures the blastemal element of these tumors. Once accomplished, each cell type will be assessed for its neoplastic potential by injection into nude mice and cytogenetic analysis. These cell culture systems will serve to test the hypothesis that only the blastemal element of Wilms' tumors possesses malignant properties and that the differential components, formed from blastema, have lost the ability to form tumors during differentiation from blastema. The successful completion of this project will provide a model system for use by the national community of cancer researchers. (M)